RUN AWAY horses tale
by Darkwolf27
Summary: my 2nd fic yippee!ok ya might get confused a little but i hope you enjoy!


2:47 PM 3/19/03  
  
Title:Running Away  
  
Type:Horse Fiction/Crossover with Anime  
  
Summary:Rose and Phantom are horses from the Kamaroki herd.When a fire threatens the herd they have to make a decision. Should they leave the herds protection and run away into the wild?or stay with the herd and face death at young age?More importantly will the herd believe them and be saved?or will they perish in the fire?What will happen if they find portals?  
  
I Don't Own Pokemon or Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Rose and Phantom are on a hill away from the herd when they saw it.Fire.The fire was burning down the trees around them. Both horses galloped down the hill a fire spreading quickly. Phantom got there first and yelled"Fire! Fire in the hills." One of the horses heads rose and said "Phantom, don't lie there hasn't been a fire here for many years.""I'm not lying!A fire is burning down the trees!"He said.Rose galloped past him into the woods.Phantom could do nothing,they wouldn't listen to him.He galloped into the woods,catching up to Rose.They ran for miles going at there fastest gallop.They stopped at a river for only a moment. Looking behind them they saw the fire had stopped. Helicopters and humans had been fighting the fire with water from the lake.He looked at them with disgust. When Phantom was young a human had shot his friends Monoke and Konoko just for the fun of it.The human had whipped him to near death.He could still feel the sting of the whip against his hide.Then he said"Humans are evil Rose.Stay away from them. They will only cause you pain. Like they did me!"he threw his head back and galloped away.Rose looked at the humans for a moment and galloped away hot on Phantoms tail.She said"Phantom were are we going?"He replied still running"We are going to the western lands."and he picked up the pace.They galloped for hours without rest.The full moon rested above there heads.Phantoms silver coat shone in the moonlight.His blue eyes glowing in determination.Rose was galloping by his side.Her black coat was sleek with sweat.Her brown eyes showed exaustion.Her mouth was white from galloping so fast.She whinnied and galloped faster than she had in her entire life.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Phantom and Rose kept galloping at their fast pace till morning.They slowed only for a bit and then they finally stopped for a while at a lake.Their body's both sleek with sweat.They lowered there heads to the water and drank deeply. Phantom lifted his head and heard something.He heard it agian.He nudged Rose with his head.She stopped and listened.She heard it to.They listened to it.It was humans.Phantom tensed as he heard what they were saying "They're this way. I'm sure of it.""That stallion is defently the one stealing mares.Did you see that mare at his side? Probably stolen!"Phantom and Rose looked at each other and knew what to do.Phantom looked at the approaching humans and said "They're coming"She readied herself.The humans came into the clearing.Rose galloped towards them. She jumped over them and landed gracefully behind them. Phantom galloped into the clearing.Rose saw him give the signal and she ran towards him.They turned and galloped into the woods.They didn't run as fast as they could but they got far.They looked around and saw they were in a cave.They looked ahead and trotted forward.Then just ahead they saw a portal.It was black with a swirling middle.Phantom said"Maybe this portal will bring us somewhere without humans."and he jumped through. Rose was to confused and jumped through too.They landed with a thud on the ground.They looked around. They trotted into a clearing and Phantom said"Stay here Rose while I look around.I'll be back before it gets dark."Rose said"I'll rest awhile then." and Phantom galloped off.Rose stood there for a while then started to graze.She heard a rustle in the bushes.Then another.She looked up and didn't see anything.Ash and his friends were lost in the woods again when they saw her.A Kamaroki.They looked at her and Ash said "Is that a Pokemon or a horse?"and flipped Dexter open.Dexter said"Female Kamaroki.Type of Pokemon Kamaroki is unknown.Beleived to be a cross between water,grass,and electric type Pokemon. Female Kamaroki are very rare to find."Ash looked at the Kamaroki for a moment and then asked Dexter for its attacks."Female Kamaroki attacks that are known are Thunder Shock,Tackle, Water Gun,Bite.Its ultimate attack is called Water Shock, a mix between an electric and water attack." Ash asked about there history.Dexter said"Not much is known about Female Kamaroki's.Are beleived to travel in groups of up to five or six.They are plant eaters and go into heat around the age of ten.They could live to the age of a hundred."Ash looked at the Kamaroki and said"I'm going to capture that Pokemon" Rose watched the bushes and heard Dexter speaking.She readied herself to attack.Ash burst through the bushes.Rose was startled and attacked. Ash yelled"Pikachu use thunder shock.""Pikachu!!" pikachu's attack hit her smack in the head.She lost her footing and fell.Rose got up and looked at Ash and thought about what Dexter said.Using all her strength,she used her ultimate attack.Ash grabbed pikachu and dodged her attack.He looked at the remains of the tree.He gulped and looked at the horse.Then all of a sudden a horse jumped over Ash.Phantom looked at Ash and reared.Ash looked at him and guessed this was a male Kamaroki.Brock burst out of the bushes and said"Vulpix use flame thrower." Vulpix attacked with flame thrower.It hit Phantom in the chest and he fell to the ground with thud.Rose looked at Phantom them attacked Ash with all her might. 


End file.
